mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Riesen-Buu Huu
Riesen-Buu Huus sind die größere Variante der Buu Huus. Sie verhalten sich genauso und sehen auch genauso aus, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie größer sind. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario World Ihren ersten Auftritt haben die Riesen-Buu Huus in Super Mario World. Im Spiel sind sie in verschiedenen Spukhäusern, die im Dinosaurier Land sind, anzutreffen. Obwohl sie zehnmal größer als normale Buu Huus sind, machen Riesen-Buu Huus, merkwürdigerweise, genau das gleiche wie ihre kleinen Gefährten. Natürlich heißt das, dass wenn Mario sie betrachtet, sie sich hinter ihren Armen verstecken und in Luft auflösen. Allerdings, wenn Mario ihnen den Rücken zudreht, sie wieder Mario oder Luigi von hinten angreifen. Im Spiel ist es auch um einiges schwerer über sie hinweg zu springen, um sie zu überwinden. Unglücklicherweise müssen Mario oder Luigi manchmal ein Trampolin verwenden, um diese gigantischen Geister zu überwinden. Allerdings, wenn man genug Anlauf nimmt, kann man die Riesen-Buu Huus überwinden. Außerdem, wenn der Platz reicht, kann man mit einem Cape über den Riesen-Buu Huu hinweg fliegen oder man führt eine Cape-Attacke aus, um ihn zu besiegen. Im Spiel ist der Eigenname von Big "The Atom-Buu" zu finden. Zusätzlich ist ein gewisser Big-Blue Buu ein versteckter Boss, aus dem versteckten Donut-Spukhaus. Er wird besiegt, indem Blöcke auf ihn geworfen werden. Im Kampf begleiten ihn zwei normale Buu Huus New Super Mario Bros. Wii thumb|left|Zwei Riesen-Buu Huus in einem Geisterhaus In New Super Mario Bros. Wii haben die Riesen-Buu Huus ebenfalls wieder einen Auftritt. Ähnlich wie in Super Mario World, nur in Geisterhäusern. Wenn man sie anschaut, bewegen sie sich nicht. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 thumb|Riesen-Buu Huus in Super Mario 64 In den Spielen Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS kommen Riesen-Buu Huus vor, welche, auch wie in den vorherigen Spielen, mit einem Treffer am Rücken besiegt werden. Ein Atom-Buu erscheint auch im Hinterhof von Prinzessin Peachs Schloss, nur etwas kleiner. Er unterscheidet sich von den anderen Buu Huus so, dass er etwas größer ist. Ein Atom-Buu ist der Besitzer von Big Boos Burg. Man muss insgesamt drei Mal im Schloss gegen Riesen-Buu Huus kämpfen. Diese muss man dreimal treffen, sie werden durch jeden Treffer kleiner. Nachdem man den Atom-Buu besiegt hat, erhält man den Power-Stern. Super Mario Galaxy 2 thumb|left|Mario wird von einem Riesen-Buu Huu und vielen normalen Buu Huus verfolgt In Super Mario Galaxy 2 kommt er in der Gruseläther-Galaxie~Bezwinger des Spukkorridors vor. In dieser Mission greift er mit anderen Buu Huus um sich an. Er schleicht sich mit ihnen von hinten an, um Mario zu vernichten. Dreht sich Mario jedoch zu ihm, versteckt er sich hinter seinen Geisterhänden. Kurz vor dem Power-Stern erscheint ein Riesen-Buu Huu. Also muss man schnell zum Power-Stern rennen, denn die grünen Plattformen, die zum Stern führen, verschwinden, durch Betreten, nach kurzer Zeit. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Er tritt auch in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor als Boss auf. Um einen Kampf mit ihm zu bestreiten, muss Mario zuallererst zur Spukabtei gehen. Nachdem man die Buu Huus aus einer Truhe im Kerker der Abtei befreit hat, muss man wieder zur großen Eingangshalle gehen und dort einen Buu Huu in der Mitte ansprechen. Wenn man auf seine Frage mit "Nein" antwortet, so tauchen viele Buu Huus in der Eingangshalle auf, die dann versuchen Mario aus der Spukabtei zu werfen. Nun muss man abwarten, bis die Buu Huus ein Schwarm um ihn herum gebildet haben. Wenn dies der Fall ist, muss man Mario seine Wirbelattacke ausführen lassen, welche man mehrmals wiederholen muss. Daraufhin regt sich der Buu Huu auf, den man zuvor angesprochen hat, woraufhin er die anderen Buu Huus auffordert, dass sie sich zusammen rotten. Dadurch entsteht der Riesen-Buu Huu, gegen den man anschließend kämpfen muss. Nach seiner Niederlage, hinterlässt der er den seltenen Orden Elektriker. Die Buu Huus sind danach als normale Gegner in der Spukabtei anzutreffen. Super Paper Mario thumb Ein weiteres Mal tritt der Riesen-Buu Huu in Super Paper Mario auf, wo er aber nur als normaler Gegner im Keller von Merlees Villa anzutreffen ist. Tippi sagt, dass manche Leute glauben, ein Riesen-Buu Huu sei ein Klumpen aus vielen normalen Buu-Huus. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Hier tauchen die Buu Huus in Villa Mysteria auf. Ein verschreckter Toad hockt vor dem Hauseingang im Schneesturm. Er erklärt Mario, dass jemand das Siegel auf dem Buu Huu-Bannbuch gebrochen hätte und all der Schrecken der darin gefangen ihn aus seiner Villa vertrieben hatte. Er bittet ihn, dass er den Schrecken wieder in das Buch banne. Nachdem man dies getan hat, und das Buch wieder in den Keller gebracht hat, erscheint Kamek. Kersti verdächtigt ihn sofort, dass er das Siegel auf dem Buch gebrochen hätte, was dieser auch ehrlich zugibt. Nun richtet er einen Zauberstrahl auf das Buch, alle Buu Huu's fliegen heraus und formen sich zu Maxi-Buu. Dieser hat nun 100 KP. Noch während des Kampfes wird er unsichtbar. Man kann ihn aber nur mit dem Staubsauger einsaugen, damit er wieder sichtbar wird Mario Party Serie In der Mario Party Serie machte Riesen-Buu Huu nur einige wenige Auftritte. In Mario Party 2 ist er auf dem Spielbrett Horror Land aufzufinden. Wie auch normale Buu Huus kann Atom-Buu Items, Sterne und Münzen vom Gegner stehlen. Doch man kann ihm das dreifache an Münzen geben, um von allen Gegnern am Spielbrett Items, Münzen oder Stern zu stehlen. Der Riesen-Buu Huu tritt auch in Mario Party 4 auf dem Spielfeld auf. Game & Watch Gallery Serie thumb|left|Der Kampf gegen einen Riesen-Buu Huu Riesen-Buu Huu ist ein Gegner für das Box-Spiel in der Game & Watch Gallery 4. Er ist Luigis zweiter Gegner. Aber statt Box-Handschuhen nutzt Big Boo Buu Huus. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Safari Ein Riesen-Buu Huu tritt in Yoshi's Safari als Bossgegner im Geisterhaus auf. Mario muss ihn mit einer Super Scope besiegen. TV Serien Super Mario World TV-Serie thumb|left|Ein Riesen-Buu Huu und drei [[Buu Huus in Wiesenheimers Loch]] Riesen-Buu Huus treten auch noch in zwei Folgen der Super Mario World-Serie auf. In der Folge Das Geisterhaus versucht Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Peach und Ukta zu befreien. Gleich, nachdem er das Haus betreten hat, tauchen hinter ihm ein Riesen-Buu Huu und drei Buu Huus auf. Die drei Buu Huus kann er kurze Zeit später in einen Raum sperren, aber der Riesen-Buu Huu verfolgt ihn weiter bis zum Kerker. Yoshi schafft es, die Tür zuzumachen, dass der Riesen-Buu Huu nicht durchkommt. In der Folge "Mama Luigi" kommt er auch vor. Dort kreist er auf der Neon-Burg um den Turm. Comics Super Mario Adventures thumb|left|ein Ausschnitt aus dem Comic von Super Mario Adventures In Super Mario Adventures kommt auch ein Riesen-Buu Huu vor. Als Mario und Luigi von einem Schwarm Buu Huus angegriffen werden, schleicht sich von hinten ein Riesen-Buu Huu an. Andere Spiele Hotel Mario In Hotel Mario, kommen Riesen-Buu Huus zum ersten Mal in Ludwig's Thump Castle Hotel vor. Sie sind sehr starke Feinde, denn sie machen ein Sechstel des ganzen Raumes aus. Riesen-Buu Huus greifen ähnlich wie in Super Mario World an, nämlich Mario oder Luigi von hinten attackieren, wenn man sich umdreht. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Im Spiel Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars haben Riesen-Buu Huus nur einen kleinen Auftritt, nämlich bei Bowsers Attacke Terrorize. Super Mario Ball In Super Mario Ball ist Riesen-Buu Huu einer der vier Bosse. Er tritt im Geisterhaus auf dem Fun Fair auf. Er hat den letzten Sternenschlüssel. Er wird von Mario besiegt, indem er ihn von hinten trifft. Super Princess Peach Im Spiel Super Princess Peach tritt Riesen-Buu Huu auch als Gegner auf. Es gibt aber auch eine wütende Version (Wütender Atom-Buu). Dieser wurde durch die Rage verändert. Wütende Riesen-Buu Huus sind stärker und schneller als die normalen Riesen-Buu Huus. Trivia * In der englischen Version von Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars heißt der normale Buu Huu "The Big Boo" und trägt somit einen alten Namen des Riesen-Buu Huus. * Für Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor war geplant, dass ein so genannter Finster-Riesen-Buu Huu auf der 50. Etage des Duellkerkers auftauchen sollte. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde dies jedoch nicht verwirklicht. * Buulussus besteht aus 15 Buu Huus, besitzt aber größere Ausmaße als Riesen-Buu Huu, der aus 200 Buu Huus besteht. Name in anderen Sprachen es:Gran Boo it:Grande Boo fi:Big Boo ru:Большой Бу fr:Big Boo en:Big Boo nl:Big Boo da:Big Boo no:Big Boo Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Boss aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Spezies aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Gallery 4 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Buu Huu Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Miniboss aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Spezies aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Endboss Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe